Norma-Jean Torkelson
Name: Norma-Jean Torkelson Gender: Female Age: 18 School: Whittree Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Gossip, cars and auto repair and maintenance, cheerleading, romance novels, reality television Appearance: Norma-Jean is an all American cutie. She stands at a small 5'3" and weighs 120 pounds. For her small stature, she is quite curvaceous, but doesn't call much attention to it. She has yellow blonde hair, accented with stylishly placed darker blonde strands and she usually wears her hair in pig tails with purple ornaments. She has large, round, brown eyes and a small nose that looks a bit stubby from some angles. She makes sure to apply mascara every day, else her blonde eyelashes don't show very much, and favors bubblegum pink lip gloss. Her skin is tanned, mostly through the use of visits to the tanning salon, but she likes to sunbathe and read her romance novels as well. On the day of casting she was wearing a 1950's style purple button up dress with a sweet heart neckline, capped sleeves and a bow in the front along with crocheted purple flats. Biography: Norma-Jean was the fourth of five children born to car dealer Ace Torkelson and his homemaker wife Debbie. Her oldest brother, Ace Jr. is 22 and about to graduate Oklahoma State University. Her other siblings are the twins, Brayden and Ayden, both 20 and her youngest sibling is 11-year-old sister Nevaeh. For much of her life, Norma was surrounded by boys, meaning she didn't have many interests in common with her brothers, but also meant she was protected as the sole young female. She has always been quite coddled by her brothers and especially by her father. Norma has always been very chatty and has liked to gossip about all of the goings on around her from a very young age. Her brothers weren't terribly interested though, leading to her making many female friends at school. Some of her elementary school friends, Ruby and Sissy continue to be her friends today. At the same time, because of the attention put on her from her family she has a tendency to be a bit spoiled. She has a very high opinion of herself and her family. The Torkelson clan are upper middle class, made possible by Ace's large car dealership, Torque Torkelson's Auto Emporium. She is used to their family being recognized around town due to their appearance in her father's low budget car dealership commercials that run on basic cable. She is a bit of a boaster and will brag to anyone who listens that her father is the owner of the largest car dealership in the tri-county area. Because the family business is cars, she's been raised since infancy around them and frequently joins in on car discussions and car repair lessons with her brothers. The whole family of children can tell you the model and make of a car while it zips down the freeway and changing parts and learning about the mechanics is something of a family pastime. Wanting something a little more girlish for her and her daughter to bond over, her mother sent her to cheer camp when she was 7 and she fell in love with it. Her mother was a college cheerleader and the two bond over routines and get along very well. Norma is on the Whittree cheer squad and has been practicing more difficult moves such as back hand springs and tucks. One of her greatest dreams in life is to be a Texas Cowboy Cheerleader. She doesn't do especially well in school, receiving mostly Cs to make sure she can stay on the cheer squad. Norma doesn't see the point in applying herself when what she really wants in life is to be a cheerleader and some day very soon, a wife. Norma is a hopeless romantic. She loves watching dating reality television shows like The Bachelor and The Bachelorette and sneaks romance novels during class. There is usually at least one bodice ripper with a Fabio look-a-like in her purse at all times. She's always having starry-eyed crushes on the boys in class, but is very demanding of her dates, and becomes angry if they don't live up to her romantic ideals. She's ended dates on the spot for boys who haven't held the door for her or pulled out her chair. In recent years she's grown a very close attachment to her best friend Sissy, doing whatever she can to be liked by her childhood friend, even when she isn't exactly comfortable, such as joining in with her critiques of others in school. She enjoys other reality television shows as well, mostly involving rich, fashionable women fighting. She likes all of the Real Housewives franchise and Keeping Up with the Kardashians. She loves their glamourous lives, but it still able to have a lot of gossip fodder for school the next day. As such, she eventually found her way to watching SOTF TV. She doesn't really share her love of the show with her friends, but she likes the series and even owns a few seasons. When her father goes on trips he'll occasionally bring her back a plush of a favorite contestant. She originally began watching for the island romances, but now enjoys all of the drama that comes with the game. Norma is naive, not particularly bright because she's never seen the need to cultivate it and looks down on some people with less money than her. However, she is also loyal to her friends, bubbly and easy going. Advantages: Norma is athletic and has good strength and stamina. She's an optimist, and has a close, trusted circle of friends. Disadvantages: Norma can be a bit trusting. She is dismissive of things as fine when there is a problem at hand. She isn't particularly bright and would not do well without a support system. Designated Number: Scarlet Panthers 3 (SP3) ---- Designated Weapon: Native American War Lance Mentor Comment: "A cool as shit weapon and the ability to use it. Hell even if she goes nuts it should still be entertaining, five foot three girl running around with a lance anyone? Find me someone who says they don't think that will be funny and I'll find you a liar. Or however that quote goes." Evaluations Handled By: 'Ruggahissy '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Zoe Walker 'Collected Weapons: '''Native American War Lance (designated weapon, to Cathryn Bailey) '''Allies: 'Marcus Redder, Lily Ashburg 'Enemies: 'Lucia del Pirlo, Cathryn Bailey, Zoe Walker 'Mid-game Evaluation: ' 'Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Norma-Jean, in chronological order Sandbox: *Ultimate Chef: Whittree Edition *Party At My Place SOTF-TV: *Honey Badger Don't Care! *United *Do You Want to Build a Snowman? *Psycho Beach Party *Stuck in the Middle with You Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Norma-Jean. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters